


Dreams

by StardustedNight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, Dark Peter Pan, Dark Wendy Darling/Peter Pan, Dreams, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), POV Peter Pan, Peter Pan - Freeform, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Teenagers, Vaginal Fingering, neverland au, robbie kay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustedNight/pseuds/StardustedNight





	Dreams

I look up towards the star filled sky. It’s forever dark in Neverland but at nighttime the sky turns an unholy black and the stars shine at their brightest, making the whole island come alive beneath their light. I hated it. I breathe in deeply through my nose as I start to feel myself grow restless. I needed to go somewhere the stars couldn’t reach me- I needed to sleep in peace. “I’m not staying at camp tonight” I turn to Felix who was tending to the fire. “You’re in charge while I’m gone. Make sure that I’m not disturbed this time.” Felix nods in understanding and I start making my way to the center of the dark jungle knowing that the tall trees’ foliage was thick enough to completely block out any light trying to find its way to the ground.

I had barely gotten any rest the past few nights. I was either awakened by the lost boys running around the camp or by my own nightmares; well, just one recurring nightmare to be exact. My body tenses as my mind replays the nightmare back over– first the sight of my wrinkly veined hands, and then I catch a reflection of myself in the stream… the skin from my face sagging over my green eyes and my hair is stark white. I am old. I shake my head trying desperately to get rid of the images. “She did this to me” I growl through clenched teeth. 

The first time I saw her was years ago when she was little more than a rug rat, small and innocent. Her dreams had somehow gotten lost from where they were supposed to go and ended up with me. She was frightened and I couldn’t help but be kind to her – that was my first mistake. After that Wendy, as she had introduced herself, returned often and played with the other children that felt unloved and unwanted. She had an unquenchable thirst for adventure and she kept up with the boys, often winning at their own games. I wasn’t paying attention as she grew from a toddler to a child and then into an adolescent. I didn’t realize what was happening until I found myself staring into her wild brown eyes, having stumbled on top of her body while playing tag with her and the others. She didn’t look lost or innocent anymore- her eyes were big and shinning with desire. She leaned her head up and kissed my lips softly. I instinctively kissed her back fervently, my body realizing at once what my head hadn’t wrapped itself around yet; Wendy was finally grown up. Her body pressed against mine and I felt myself grow stiff between my legs. “Peter?” she gasped against my mouth, her eyes searching mine -she was waking up and her body was disappearing beneath me. I laid there panting after she was gone, not knowing what to do with myself and the unfamiliar heat roaring through my body. Since then I felt and saw myself changing. My body was getting longer, my hair shaggier. My muscles were starting to strain against my clothes as they grew in size -even my face was different, my cheekbones more pronounced than usual. I was getting older because Wendy had made me feel things that I wasn’t supposed to feel. I longed for her. I wanted to taste her again, I wanted to plunge myself deep in her at least once, just once, and then I could kill her. I hated her with every fibre in my body. I had created Neverland so that I could stay young forever. The island was supposed to be void of all grown up feelings, disappointments, wants and needs. Wendy was ruining it all and I had to end her before she ruined me completely. I continue walking until I’m immersed in darkness. I feel my way to a tree and sit myself down, propping my back up against the trunk. I close my eyes and let my sleep take me quickly, my thoughts still on Wendy’s lips.

I’m awoken by the sound of someone’s laugh. I stand up quickly and reach out to the tree for balance, my sleep making me unsteady on my feet. Holding my breath, I listen closely for more sounds. I hear the laugh again; it’s hers, I know it for certain this time. She’s come back to me, and this time I was going to make her pay. “Wendy!” I yell out and start running towards her voice, desperate to find her. “Wendy! Where are you?” I try to keep the disdain from my voice; I don’t want to scare her away-not before I get my hands around her breasts, I mean neck. “Peter!” Wendy’s voice calls from behind me, laughing. I stop in my tracks and turn around, squinting in the dark to try to make her out. I hear some bushes rustling to my left and my feet walk towards to the sound, finally finding Wendy spread out by a fallen tree log, streaks of light cascading down her long wavy hair and soft curves, her night dress barely covering the top of her legs. 

“You found me, Peter” she smiles and gets up, leaping into my arms and draping herself around my neck. I struggle to hang on to my anger but I feel it slipping from me along with my resolve to kill her. She’s soft in my arms and my hands start travelling down her back. “What are you doing here Wendy?” I ask her, pulling away slightly so I could look at her face. She was beautiful, how did I not notice it before? “What do you mean? I’ve come to play with you! Hide and seek this time?” she suggests, biting her bottom lip and her eyes flickering in amusement. “You’re too old to play those games, Wendy” I respond, feeling the burning in my body return as my eyes sweep down Wendy’s neck. “You shouldn’t be here and you shouldn’t be dreaming about me. I can’t have you in Neverland anymore” I say more sternly, but not really meaning any of it. I watch as her face registers my words, her lips frowning. Wendy shakes her head, “No,” she starts, “you want me here. I’m your friend” she says, her lush eyelashes starting to glisten with tears. I laugh scornfully “You’re not my friend! No, you’re the death of me” I spit out. 

Wendy is about to say something in protest but I grip the sides of her head and slam her face against mine, kissing her hard and running my hot tongue against hers. She doesn’t fight back, instead I feel her hands gripping the collar of my shirt, pulling me down to the ground. My head is spinning with desperate yearning as we fall to the cold hard ground. I pull away from Wendy, kneeling infront of her and reach to my back pocket, whipping out my dagger. ‘I could end this all right now’ I think to myself. I see fear flicker across Wendy’s face for a moment as I bring my blade down, slashing the front of her night dress, exposing her body to me. I drop my blade, surprised by the sight of her completely naked body and hear myself groan. I fall back on top of her, and she wraps her legs around my waist and grinds her middle against me. I can feel her heat radiate through the fabric of my pants and I reach down to my waist and pull my waistband down, releasing my dick to the open air. “You’re going to wish you never came back” I breathe into Wendy’s face. Her lips curl up in a grin and she bites my chin “No, I’m not” she challenges. I feel her hand on my dick and she pulls me in closer to her, gliding my tip along her moist entrance and back up to a little pearl shaped mound. She moans loudly as she circles my head over and over again on this spot until she brings me back down to her entrance and I slide into her wetness, thrusting myself through her tightness until I’m as far deep as I can go. Our loud noises ring clear in the night as I continue to move in and out of her, watching as she fondles her own breasts, tweaking her erect nipples. I bring my mouth down to her and suck on the nape of her neck until she cries out in pain or pleasure – I can’t tell anymore. I bring myself up to my knees, grabbing Wendy’s thighs and lifting her up slightly so that her ass is now sitting on top of my upper thighs. I drive myself into her one last time before I feel myself come, a blinding surge of pleasure pulsates through me as I collapse back down to Wendy, trying to find her lips but all I’m met with is dirt. My eyes open in alarm – she’s not there anymore. “Wendy!” I call out, but I know she won’t answer – she has woken up from her dream. That’s all I am to her. I roll on my back, my moment of bliss now gone. I needed to find a way to get her here for good. I didn’t want her dead, I wanted her with me.


End file.
